One More Challenge
by Jachien
Summary: One Shot. Sakura and Syaoran (age:>19, you pick) go to fight more evil in the park and an injury helps them to tell a secret. Not the secret you're all thinking either.


I don't own the characters. :( 

This story is a little weird. or Odd. Well you can judge for yourself. And there's one swear word in here incase anyone's touchy about that. 

**One More Challenge**

"Oh Syaoran," Sakura fretted, "how am I supposed to tell Touya, he'll kill you for sure!" she cried. They were in Sakura's room discussing a problem. Sakura sat on Syaoran's lap and rested her head against his chest. His arms wrapped comfortingly around her. Syaoran was about to respond when he felt a magical force coming from the park. He looked at Sakura and the expression on her face told him she had felt it too. Exchanging glances, they ran to the window and jumped out. Syaoran landed gently on the ground and headed towards the park at top speed, while Sakura sprouted wings on her back and flew after him. 

Touya had just come up the stairs when he saw Sakura and Syaoran disappear through her bedroom window. He had known for a while that they had magical powers and he figured that she would tell him when she was ready. He still didn't like that Syaoran kid though. He sighed and decided to deal with him when they got back. Until then, he'd be waiting. 

~`-,-'~`-,-'~`-,-'~`-,-'~ 

Arriving in the park at the same time, they looked around for the magical force that had drawn them there. It wasn't hard to spot. A 10 foot tall, green skinned, elf-looking creature who was laying waste to the trees and park equipment nearest him. Basically causing total destruction. 

Sakura gasped. Syaoran grumbled and muttered under his breath, "Goddamn freaks and wizards never leave us alone." The elf looked at them, Sakura stepped back and called on her wand to transform it into a sword, while Syaoran stepped forwards and summoned his sword from the amulet that hung around his neck. 

The elf smirked. "So _you_ are the famous magicians that I have been hearing about. But, you're so tiny! Well let's get on with this. I have been sent here by my master to destroy you." Syaoran sighed. This was the third one this month and it was only the 12th, and they always managed to interrupt something important. To be honest, this was all getting sort of annoying. 

"Whatever, come on then, I don't have time for this." The elf closed its eyes, snapped his fingers and suddenly there was a wall of fire 5 meters high surrounding the three of them. "This is to ensure that you cannot escape" he said, still smirking. Then he approached them in four long strides as a spear materialized in his hand. In one fluid motion it left his hand and traveled lightning fast towards Syaoran. However, having been trained in martial arts since he was young, he easily jumped out of the way. 

Sakura, who had been silent up until now and didn't want _her_ boyfriend to be a target, spoke up. "Hey elf... thing. I'm the master of the cards, aren't you supposed to fight with me?" 

"Oh! of course," replied the elf, "where _are_ my manners?" Turning with amazing speed and agility he took a chain and whipped it towards her. Unfazed, she summoned a shield deflecting it without a problem. 

Syaoran let out the breath he had been holding. He hated when Sakura challenged the creatures by herself, even if she was more powerful than him, she was still _his_ small frail girlfriend and he'd be damned before he let anyone harm her. He couldn't stop her from fighting though. The last time he had hinted at it she had gotten really, **really** angry and called him a chauvinistic pig and not talked to him for a week. The silence alone had the greatest effect on him. It almost killed him and he dared not do it again. 

He turned his attention back to the battle where Sakura had called the power card and very obviously had the upper hand, she was slowly backing the 10 foot elf against a particularly big tree. She was getting cocky and the last time that happened there was trouble and it almost cost him _his_ life. Not that he minded all that much, after all, he _was_ protecting Sakura, but still... He looked carefully at the elf who had his left arm defending himself against the attacks while his right arm tightened around a tree branch. "Oh SHIT!!" muttered Syaoran as he realized the elf's plan and ran full speed towards Sakura. 

It all happend so fast and the next moment Sakura found herself lying on the ground. 

Quickly getting to her feet, she looked around. The elf had a particularly annoyed look on his face and, following his gaze, she saw that Syaoran had been crushed beneath a huge branch thrown from the hand of the elf. A branch that was obviously meant for her. Tears came to her eyes blurring her vision, seeing him lying there as she realized it had all been her fault. She didn't notice as the elf walked up to her until he had kicked her in the side. Flying backwards, her head and back hit the upturned slide and she slumped to the ground. 

Looking at her side where she had been kicked, she saw the bruise start to emerge and then it stopped and disappeared altogether. She smiled as she remembered why. She had been pretending to sleep one night when Syaoran had come in silently, and had put a permanent healing spell on her. It had taken most of his energy to do so but he had never said anything about it so she never asked. She had researched it later and found out that once that spell was done it couldn't be undone unless she was the one who did it, he didn't want her to know about it so she would keep it and always be healthy. He probably also did it secretly so she wouldn't pass it back to him even if he needed it, she thought. Smiling to herself at the memory she suddenly realized that she _could_ feel Syaoran's magical aura, but it was fading fast. She had to do something now or she would lose him forever. 

But first she had to deal with this elf. Jumping high into the air, she called forth her wings and the mirror card. Sakura's appeared around the elf. He gasped in surprise as twenty small winged Sakura's flew towards him. He couldn't tell which one was real until it was too late. The real Sakura had flown up behind him and stabbed him in the back of the neck with her sword. He screamed in pain and disappeared in a puff of smoke. 

Recalling the mirror and sword, she landed and ran towards Syaoran. Tears were streaming down her face as she picked him up and put his head on her lap. Placing one palm on his forehead and one on his heart she chanted the reversal for the healing spell and forced it into Syaoran. It took more concentration than she first thought it would. It was obviously one of the strongest healing spells he knew. As the power and energy flowed from her and into him she felt a stabbing pain in her side and a black pain entering her head. She held on until she was sure he was fine then blacked out. 

Syaoran woke up in a daze. "Whoa! What happened?" he mumbled. Opening his eyes he noticed that Sakura was lying right beside him and a trickle of blood was coming from her nose, her whole side was black and purple and she was barely breathing. Not even trying to understand how this could have happened, he picked up her slight frame in his arms and ran full speed to her house. (The one closer to the park.) 

Arriving at her window he jumped the two storeys easily and placed Sakura on her bed. Dashing downstairs, he grabbed some ice from the freezer and brought it up, placing it on Sakura's bruise to ease the pain. Closing the door he started to pace back and forth in her room trying to think of something, anything he could do to help her. 

Touya burst through the door and the sight of Sakura lying on her bed, blood dripping from her nose and what looked like a huge bruise peeking out from where her shirt didn't quite touch her pants, sent him into a rage. Despite Syaoran now being taller than him - albeit only three inches - he lifted him clear off the floor by his collar and slammed his back against the wall. 

Looking him straight in the eyes he shouted, "What the HELL have you done to my little sister?" But Syaoran wasn't looking at him, his eyes were still focused on the sleeping Sakura and they were filled with remorse. "I...I...I didn't do anything...that's the problem." he replied just above a whisper. He was still trying to think of a way to heal her. 

Touya, realizing that it must have been whatever they were fighting that hurt his sister, let him down but sill shouted at him, "Well then fix her dammit! You're the one with magic!" 

Syaoran looked at him, pure shock registering on his face. "What... How?" "Yeah, Yeah. I've known for a while. You still have to fix her." said Touya. 

Suddenly an idea struck Syaoran, "There's only one way to do that," he said. "Well... Get on with it." Touya practically yelled. "... it has some... side effects." Syaoran replied, turning red. "Like what?" Touya asked, eyeing him warily and raising one eyebrow. 

"Well the only way would be to give her some of my life force... and... um... well, when I do that it will heal her completely, but...", he stuttered under the scrutinizing glare of his girlfriend's brother, "It also creates life." He finally managed to say, hoping Touya would get the point and he wouldn't have to explain it further. 

Realization finally hit Touya. "So, she'd be..." he swallowed, "pregnant? With your kid?" Syaoran blushed again and nodded. Touya looked like he was having a great inner battle, his eyes went wide and he held his breath. Finally he reached a decision. "Alright, do it". Syaoran nodded again and placed both of his hands on Sakura's side. The power flowing between the two was so great that even Touya, who had almost no magic, could see the faint green glow travel down Syaoran's arms to Sakura. 

After a few moments Sakura's eyes fluttered, seconds later Syaoran removed his hands and helped her sit up. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him. Touya couldn't take the silence. "Sakura, I have something to tell you. You were hurt badly and Syaoran had to use his life force to heal you and ... well, it also created a child inside you." Sakura gasped, her eyes widening. "Yes, it's true" he said, "I'm going to leave you two alone to talk this serious matter over." 

With that he left the room. Sakura looked up at Syaoran, a confused look on her face. "Syaoran, you can't have made me pregnant," her eyebrows furrowed, "I already am." Syaoran smiled, "I know. But how else were we supposed to tell him?" With that he leaned down and kissed her. 

Meanwhile... 

"Dad!" yelled Touya. "Yes Touya?" asked his father from the study. "Dad, I have some very disturbing news. "What is it?" asked his father, seeing the very serious face his son had on. "Well, Sakura is... well, she's pregnant." he said holding his breath. 

Fujitaka smiled. "Yes, I know Touya." he said readjusting his glasses and turning back to his paperwork, "her and Syaoran told me last week." 

THE END 

Hope you all liked it. Please review if you think it was worthy of one. Or hey, you can flame it if you _really_ feel like it. 

- Laura Li 


End file.
